The Nineteen Years
by InnerGoddess2009
Summary: Harry, Ron, and Hermione, not to mention countless others, must band together to put their world back in order while moving on with their own lives, such as getting married, having careers and children, and proving a lot can happen in nineteen years.
1. The Aftermath

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. It belongs to J.K Rowling. I'm merely borrowing her characters for the moment.

Everyone's been writing these Nineteen Years fics, and I thought that I'd write my own. Hope everyone enjoys!

* * *

The Nineteen Years

Chapter 1

The Aftermath

"Harry?" called a familiar voice, but as he was still very asleep, it didn't register in his brain. "Oy, Harry, mate?" Harry finally recognized his best friend, Ron's, voice, and opened an eye groggily. He covered his eyes with his hands as the shock of the sunlight streaming through the curtains made his eyes hurt. He reached to the nightstand, his nightstand that he hadn't seen in a year and grabbed his glasses. Faintly aware of bruises all over his body, he rose from his bed, exhausted.

"How long have I been asleep?" He asked Ron, still adjusting to the light.

"Almost all day. It's two o'clock," the redhead replied, "Mum was going right ballistic when you didn't wake up and thought you had…" His voice trailed off and then changed the subject. "But Hermione thought you needed all the sleep you could get."

Harry nodded. "What's happening now?"

"Nothing much. Kingsley was appointed acting Minister of Magic," Ron said, running a hand through his hair, "and Professor McGonagall is acting Headmistress of Hogwarts…again." At that, he grinned and Harry did also. It seemed McGonagall was always acting Headmistress when tragedies occurred, during the attacks by the basilisk 2nd year, when Dumbledore died 6th year, and now, after so many people had died, giving up their lives to protect him.

"They should make her the permanent Headmistress now," said Harry. There was a silence as the two boys tried to find a way around the subject that weighed heavily on their minds. Harry's mind wandered to the previous night, only several hours ago, when he had finally defeated the most evil wizard to have ever lived, Lord Voldemort, his enemy for more than sixteen years, but at what price? The lives of many. Because of him, Teddy Lupin would never know his mother and father, orphaned at a young age just like he, Harry, was. Because of him, the Weasley family lost a son and brother, Fred, who would never joke again, and now George would just be one half of a whole. "I'm sorry, Ron," Harry told him, evenly, not able to look his best friend in the eye. "I'm sorry I couldn't save him…If only I had gone to Voldemort sooner, I-"

"Harry," Ron interrupted, putting a hand on his shoulder, forcing Harry to look into his eyes. "This wasn't your fault, mate. All these people wanted to be here, to fight. Fred…" He paused, ignoring the tears welling up behind his eyes, and went on, "He would've wanted to go down fighting and laughing, and he did. And Lupin, well, Lupin wouldn't want you to think it's your fault, either." Harry hugged Ron fiercely as only brothers could.

"I couldn't have said it better myself," said Hermione from the doorway, with Ginny trailing behind her. She raced into the room, flinging herself at her best friends, hugging them both tightly. "That was very eloquent of you, Ronald." She smiled sadly, hugging Ron again, stronger.

"Always the tone of surprise," he said, softly, and tilting her chin up, kissed her lightly.

Ginny squealed quietly, and Harry met her eyes, but she looked away as if she hadn't seen him. Alarmed at this, Harry prayed that she didn't move on already.

Hermione flushed bright red, and told her boys, "Ron, your Mum wanted to know if Harry was awake, because we're heading to the Burrow later on. She thinks it's best for us to be away from…" She couldn't finish, though Harry knew what she meant. Away from all this death. Ron nodded and grabbing her hand, they headed for the door, leaving he and Ginny alone for the first time in months. Before leaving, Harry met Ron's eye, which Harry took to mean, _Make it quick_, and he and Hermione exited the dorm room.

Harry looked at her, drinking in the brown eyes he had dreamed of over the last several months, the red hair he wished he could run his fingers through, her lips, soft and pink. "Ginny, I-" He didn't get a chance to finish, as Ginny had brought her hand forward and smacked him with all her might. Harry, shocked, touched the spot on his cheek where a hand imprint now grew.

"I thought you were dead!" Ginny screamed, tears streaming down her face. "I thought I had lost you! When Hagrid came in, carrying your body, my heart broke. You should've told me you were giving yourself to Voldemort. You're so stupid!"

"If I had told you, or Ron or Hermione, you never would have let me go," Harry said, quietly, reaching for her, but she pushed him away.

"Damn right I wouldn't," she stated, angrily, staring at him wildly until finally she broke down, and Harry wrapped his arms around her tightly. "I thought you left me…never leave me…" She cried over and over again, Harry affirming that he would never leave her again, his own tears mingling with hers. It was true. He'd never leave the euphoria that being with her offered ever again.

* * *

Hermione clutched Ron's hand tightly as they, along with the entire Weasley family, surrounded Fred Weasley's body and she looked at each of them in turn. Mrs. Weasley cried into Mr. Weasley's arms, both of them, sobbing and shaking. Remembering the bloodcurdling shriek that came from Mrs. Weasley when Fred's body was brought into the Great Hall, Hermione shivered and held Ron's hand even tighter. That shriek would forever be etched into Hermione's mind. Bill cried quietly as Fleur held him, whispering soothing words into his ear. Charlie comforted an uncontrollable Percy. _Poor Percy,_ thought Hermione, miserably, _He thinks Fred's death is his fault. _Of all the mourners over Fred's body, George was the worst. He hadn't said anything since he saw the body of his twin, his other half, his soulmate. Stoic shock settled over him and he only rocked back and forth, still never taking his eyes off of his brother. He had sat with Fred's body all night, and no one had been able to make him leave. Hermione couldn't meet his bloodshot eyes. It was unnatural for George to look so depressed and low. Her heart went out to him. She couldn't imagine how it felt to lose a sibling, a twin.

There was a collective gasp and Hermione looked up to see what the spectacle was. Harry was coming into the Great Hall, hand in hand with Ginny. Professor McGonagall immediately stood where she was talking with Kingsley Shacklebolt, and with a determined expression on her face, she began to clap furiously. Others stood, Kingsley, Professors Sprout and Flitwick, and countless others, all clapping for the Savior of their world. Hermione herself got to her feet, and again flew at her best friend, Ron, not far behind her. The brunette reached him first and hugged both Harry and Ginny with her usual intensity, which meant they probably had trouble breathing. When Ron reached them, he wrapped his arms around them. The four stood like that for a full minute in the midst of all the cheers and sobs.

"We've had a hell of a time here, didn't we?" Ron said as they later walked through the corridors of Hogwarts, probably for the last time before the funerals took place.

"Ronald, language!" snapped Hermione, more out of habit than actually meaning it. Ron rolled his eyes at her and Hermione tried to suppress the laugh she knew was bubbling out, but couldn't.

"I'm bloody surprised you didn't yell that at my mum when she defeated Bellatrix," Ron chuckled, rubbing a hand through his bright red hair.

"Ron, what's going to happen?" Harry, who had been rather quiet as they walked, suddenly piped up. "To the people that have…?" He couldn't say it. It would make it all too real.

Ron jammed his hands in his pockets and Hermione laced her arm through his, worriedly. He also blamed himself for Percy's death, since they were all standing there when the explosion rocked the corridor.

_ Hermione screamed when the rocks around her fell and was thrown away from the others. She didn't even have enough time to create a Shield Charm. "No! No!" she heard Percy cry. Her first thought went to Ron, and with renewed strength, Hermione managed to push her way through the rocks on top of her despite the utter pain in her left thigh. The first person she saw as she struggled to her feet was Ron and she sighed with relief until she realized the body Percy was standing over. "Fred…" she said, unbelievingly. Hermione looked to Ron, who was heaving with both grief and anger. "Ron…I…" The words "I'm sorry" were on the tip of her tongue, but she realized no words could express the sorrow she felt at Fred's death, who had really been like a big brother to her. She ended up hugging him tightly, letting him cry into her shoulder before rage took him over. _

_ "We've got to move!" Harry yelled as a body fell to the floor near them. It was so badly burned Hermione couldn't tell who it was and she gagged at the smell of burning flesh. A twitching noise next to her ear made Hermione look up and shriek. Huge spiders were pouring through the hole, biting anyone within reach, not discerning between who was fighting for the Light or the Dark._

"Everything will be okay," Hermione told Ron, quietly, and then laced her other arm around Harry's. "Everything has to be okay." As she looked between the both of them, it finally hit her that they survived…everything. From 1st year with their encounter with the mountain troll to the last battle taking place during what would have been their 7th year. Tears slid down her face as she imagined what she would've done if Harry didn't make it…or Ron. No, she couldn't think about that now. She and her boys survived and for the moment, that was what mattered.

* * *

They reached the Great Hall to find the bodies of the dead missing, and Ron looked immediately to where Fred's body had lain. His, too, was gone. As they neared his family sitting at the Gryffindor table, Ron noted that his mother, thought still shaking, had calmed down immensely. She smiled sadly when she saw them, and embraced them, saying quietly, "You three…have saved us all." Ron blushed lightly. He hadn't really done anything at all. Harry did most of it since he was the one who brought down Voldemort, and it was Hermione's idea to go down to the Chamber of Secrets for the basilisk fangs. All he did was speak Parseltongue and fight like everyone else, and he finally got the girl he had been crushing on since he was eleven years old.

Ron looked to Harry, so sure he would make a comment about not being able to save everyone, but Harry met his eye and nodded, as if in thanks for earlier.

"We'll be going back to the Burrow," Mrs. Weasley told them, "to get away." She eyed George, who was still staring into space, unmoving, completely unaware of the fact that Ginny was now holding his hand. The sight was too much for her, and she fell into Mr. Weasley's arms, sobbing once more.

"Kingsley would like to talk to you three soon…" Mr. Weasley told them over Mrs. Weasley's head. "Not today, of course, but soon."

Ron's heart hurt to see his mother so hurt and grief-stricken almost more than it did when he saw Fred's body, and he squeezed Hermione's hand hard. Noticing his sadness, Hermione kissed him on the cheek and steered him towards the table, near Bill, Charlie, and Percy. "Dad said he'd be buried back at the Burrow," Bill told them, his eyes bloodshot. "Fred's funeral will be tomorrow."

The words Fred and funeral didn't seem like they belonged in the same sentence. Ron kept thinking that somehow Fred would just jump up and brush himself off, shouting "Surprise!", but Ron knew it would never happen. Fred was dead and that was reality.

Surveying the room and all the grieving families, he sneered when his eyes lighted on the Malfoys, huddled together and talking quietly. "What are they doing here?" Ron spat, his ears immediately turning pink. The others turned to look where he was.

"They're not going to be charged," Hermione told him gently, "because they switched sides at the end."

"Like hell they did," Bill growled furiously, his part werewolf traits coming into full view.

"That reminds me," Harry said to himself, and headed with purpose to the Slytherin table, the Weasleys and Hermione watching with astonishment. Ron got up and followed him, flanking him in case something went wrong and they attacked him on the spot.

* * *

"Well, well, well, St. Potter has come to offer his condolences to our fallen name, no doubt," Lucius Malfoy spat, and Harry ignored the jibe.

"Well, what do you want, Potter?" Draco Malfoy spat, jumping up to face him. Ron, behind Harry, pulled his wand at him, but Harry motioned for him to put it away.

Turning to Narcissa Malfoy, who sat enfolded in her husband's arms, "I'd like to thank you for saving my life. I'll never forget it," Harry said, simply.

"You assured me my son was alive," Narcissa told him, just as simply, and both male Malfoys watched this exchange with wide eyes, "and that _I _will never forget." She rose, shakily, and Harry himself was surprised as the formidable Malfoy woman wrapped him in a hug. "Thank you for my son, Harry Potter."

Harry nodded once, and turned away, only to look back at Narcissa over his shoulder, "Your sister, Andromeda, lost her daughter and her husband. She'll need comfort."

"How did she save your life?" Ron asked, curiously.

"She told Voldemort I was dead when I was clearly alive," Harry replied, "I owe my life to her." When they came back to the Gryffindor Table, the family was gathered around a crushed soda can. "Minerva took the Portkey ward off of the grounds for today," Mr. Weasley explained supporting a still grieving Mrs. Weasley. Harry touched the can and steeled himself as they began to spin wildly for about twenty seconds before being deposited onto the grounds of the Burrow. Harry glanced up at the house he loved so much and knew he was home.


	2. Back to the Burrow Again

Thank you to everyone who reviewed. And by the way, for those who wondered if it will be Harry/Hermione or Ron/Hermione, I will be following canon. I mean, I ship both (which is weird), but I am really partial to Ron/Hermione. It may seem things are moving kind of fast for the two, but believe me, they will have a lot more problems in the future.

* * *

Chapter Two

Back to the Burrow Again

Once everyone had untangled themselves from everyone else, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley went inside to continue making the preparations for Fred's funeral. Bill, Charlie, and Percy began digging in the backyard to make a proper burial spot for him, and though the latter was weaker than his brothers, he didn't let the hard work deter him. Fleur watched them. George went off into the woods, and Harry knew how unbearable it was to go to the room he and Fred had once shared. After kissing Harry, which Ron saw but didn't question, Ginny followed George. The Golden Trio stood for a few moments where they had fell in silence until Hermione suddenly squeaked, "My parents! They're still in Australia! I have to find them!" she told the others, with determination in her eyes.

"Now?" Ron asked her, not meaning to be blunt but he couldn't help it. They had just gotten together and now she wanted to leave. He knew she wanted to find her parents but it couldn't hurt to wait awhile, especially since her parents didn't exactly know they had a daughter.

Hermione turned towards Ron, brown eyes blazing. "Of course now! With all that's happened, family's important and I want mine home."

"I'll go with you," Ron told her, not able to think of her abandoning him when he needed her the most.

"I will, too," Harry agreed, quickly. "We can leave right after Fred's…"

Hermione smiled at them, but spoke up sadly. "I should go alone. Ron, you should stay with your family right now and Harry, it won't be safe for you." She sat down on a fallen log and her boys joined her.

Harry scoffed at her words, running his hand through messy black hair. "Hermione, nothing's ever been safe for me. I'll help you find your parents as soon as you're ready." Hermione openly cried at her friend's words, and turned to Ron.

"What? You already know I'm coming," Ron said, reaching for her hand, "I'm sure they'll understand that I want to help you, Hermione."

"We're coming whether you like it or not," put in Harry, grinning at her. For the third time that day, she hugged them, tightly, this time nearly knocking them off their feet and into Mrs. Weasley's flower garden.

"I love you both!" She sniffed, her arms about their necks. "You both mean the world to me! Thank you!"

Harry pulled away, and a serious expression crossed his face. "I almost forgot something," he mentioned, and ran in the direction of the house. "I'll tell you later!" He called behind him and entered the claptrap, though comfortable home.

Ron and Hermione were left in an awkward silence. "Walk with me?" Ron asked her, reaching for her hand again. Hermione nodded in earnest and took it, both of them walking toward the woods. "I know I can't say this enough, but I'm sorry for leaving that day."

"Please don't bring it up, Ronald," responded Hermione, looking at the ground.

"I just thought that I'd never get the chance to ask you, and I just put it off until after the battle in case something happened to one of us, but I…well, I can't put it off anymore."

"Ask me what?" Hermione asked him, searching his deep blue eyes for the answer. This was the most serious she had ever seen Ronald Weasley and for a moment, she thought he was going to tell her that he still liked Lavender, and that she, Hermione, had just been a fling while searching for the Horcruxes. "What, Ron?"

"I love you, Hermione Jean Granger," Ron told her, looking straight into her eyes. "I have since fourth year. It just took me awhile to finally get it. Will you be my girlfriend?"

Tears flowed freely down Hermione's cheeks, and it took her awhile to answer. "Of course, I'll be your girlfriend, Ron." He leaned forward and kissed her again, at first, gently, but became more and more passionate by the minute. She stood on her tiptoes, running her hands through his red hair, and he held her tightly.

"Took you two bloody long enough."

Ron and Hermione broke apart as they faced George, who for the first time since finding Fred's body, was grinning. "George!" Hermione exclaimed, trying but not managing to mask her embarassment, "How are you feeling?"

George winced. "It hurts…a lot, but Fred wouldn't want me to be sad, y'know? He'd want me to live and laugh as much as I can. I know he'd do the same for me." He looked up towards the tops of the trees in the forest. "I can feel him…still." His eyes were still red from crying so much, and he patted Ron's shoulder. "And I know, wherever he is, that he's saying about time." He grinned at them again, and headed off into the direction of the house.

When he left, Ron asked her, quietly, "Hermione…do you…you know?"

"Ron, I've got to completely honest. You've hurt me a lot. When you were with Lavender and then when you left this year. I-I don't love you yet," she admitted, uneasily. "It'll take time."

Ron, a bit thrown at her words, put his hands in his pockets. "You're still my girlfriend, though, right?" Hermione smiled thinly and nodded. "And when you do start to, you know…"

Hermione kissed his cheek. "You'll be the first to know."

* * *

"Mr. Weasley?" Harry asked as he walked into the Burrow's dining room. The patriarch of the Weasley looked up from the dining table. "Do you know if Professor McGonagall is still at the school?"

"She should be, Harry. She'll be supervising the rebuild and will be closing down the school until September. Why, Harry?"

"I can't explain it at the moment," Harry urged, "but can I use the Floo network?"

"Of course, Harry, dear," Mrs. Weasley smiled, rising from the table.

"I know where everything is, Mrs. Weasley," Harry told her, and the woman looked a bit hurt. Harry mentally kicked himself. She didn't need this, not now. "I'm sorry, Mrs. Weasley, I just mean I don't want to bother you-"

"You'd never be bothering us, Harry," Mrs. Weasley interjected, "You're just as much my son as Fred is…was." She paused. "Now, go on, and remember the Floo Powder is in the flowerpot, dear."

Harry nodded his thanks, and went into the living room. Grabbing a handful of Floo Powder, he dropped it into the already roaring fire and shouted, "Hogwarts!" It took a while before McGonagall came to the fire.

"Mr. Potter? How can I help you?" The elderly witch inquired, and through the fire, Harry saw her looking at him over her glasses.

"Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape's body is in the Shrieking Shack. He was acting as a spy for Dumbledore and Voldemort had him killed. He's in the Shrieking Shack and I think he should be buried next to Dumbledore, along with a portrait put up in his name," Harry finished this all in one breath and it took McGonagall a moment to take this all in.

The first words from her lips were, "Severus is dead?" Harry couldn't understand the grief behind her words, but then realized…_Snape had been her friend._ Yes, they were both sarcastic towards each other, but still they were friends in their own way.

"Yes, Voldemort had his snake kill him," Harry divulged.

"I'll notify the school's house –elves. They will fetch his body," she said, quickly. "You were a true Gryffindor, Potter, and I'm proud to have taught you. And that goes for Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger." With that, she left the fire and Harry stood alone in the Weasley's living room.

Why did he feel so bad about Snape dying? Yes, it turned out that he was really on their side after all, but Snape had still always been a bit of a, well, git to him and his friends. Despite all his efforts to protect him, Snape had been the reason he needed protecting in the first place. Well, second place, technically. Sighing, he sat down on the couch.

Few minutes later, George came in the door, and sat down on the couch beside him. "I've been scarred for life," George revealed, quietly.

Harry's heart sank. "I know, George, and I wish there was a way to make-"

"I'm not talking about Fred," George told him, "I just found Ron and Hermione snogging in the woods." Harry's eyes widened and for the first time, George threw his head back and laughed loudly, not exactly recovered from the loss of his twin, but getting there.


End file.
